Guardian Angel
by NyghtStryker
Summary: Judai lives alone and is picked on everyday, often refered to as 'Freak'. One day while Judai goes to school Monjoume comes and picks on him, only to be saved by his guardian angel. But who is it? Rated M to be safe and Judai is not like the usual happy Judai, he's the total opposite. Thought i'd switch it up a bit when i thought of this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I finally started to write again, thank god. I decided to take a break from my usual stories and start yet another project. But somehow I got more critical of my writing so I need your guys' help. Please read this and tell me if I should continue, and I welcome recommendations. **

**P.S- I'm making this hurt/comfort and romance for way later chapters if I get there. But I'll change the rating if you think I should.**

XXXXXXx **Start Here** xXXXXXX

"Haha Judai you're so stupid!"

"Judai just die, you'll be better off in the ground!"

"No wonder no one loves you Judai! You're such a freak!"

I sat in the corner of my closet with my palms against my ears and my body making a rocking motion. The door was closed and it was dark, but the voices rang through the emptiness and came right back to me. I cried for the fourth time that week, and it was only Wednesday. All I could hear were their taunts and laughs, and their words. My head was splitting with one of the worst headaches I've had in a long time, and yet no one was there to comfort my shaking need for heat.

No one knows, but I live alone. I do the cooking, when there's any food to cook, and I do the cleaning. I have two jobs, one as a waiter, and one as a maid. My doctor says I need to quit one of them because I'm pushing my body over the edge, but what do they know, they're just people dressed in white pretending to be God's helpers. I watched as they took my mother and father away from me and killed them during a surgery. I've hated hospitals ever since. My aunt hates me but she supports me sometimes, giving me extra money, or sending a care package. However, I'm thankful for the help and I make sure to repay her anyway possible. But all she does is say that I look like her beloved sister and that she doesn't want to lose her twice. All I want is for someone to love me, that's all I want.

At school, the jocks pick on me. But I'm use to the pushing and the bruises I get; I don't feel the pain anymore. I have good grades, can sing, draw, and play the piano, but I don't think that matters to them. All everyone does is focus on the negatives about a person, they never see the positives. The teachers know my situation and pity me, but they never do anything to help when I'm thrown to the floor, or when I'm bleeding and need help. No one cares about a person like me.

It was still early in the morning when I woke up; the sun hadn't come up yet. I cried myself to sleep again. I took a shower and got dressed before going downstairs and making scrambled eggs and pancakes. When I sat down at the table I hummed the famous tune before singing softly, "Happy Birthday to me."

No one ever knew my birthday either, except authorities like doctors. I always made pancakes and scrambled eggs, no cake and candles, I couldn't afford that. I ate in silence for a minute or two when there was a loud bang on the door, almost making me choke on a piece of pancake. I cleaned myself with a napkin before standing and going to the door of my small house. I looked through the window and saw one of my classmates holding a jar of cookie dough, probably selling it. I sighed and opened the door, no smile, just watched as their faces twisted in disgust and ran away from my home. I sighed again before closing the door and continuing with my breakfast. After I finished I grabbed my backpack and headed out for school, the most dreaded thing I have to do.

The walk there was normal, talked to the neighborhood homeless man and rescued a cat from Mrs. Valentine's oak tree, all was perfectly fine. That is, until I ran into Monjoume while trying to chase down Mr. Moto's German Sheppard, Kuriboh. He saw me talking to the scared dog with my ass sticking out of a bush, I finally got Kuriboh to come out but he started growling while hiding behind me. I shook my head and giggled at the dog, when my face was met with Monjoume's collarbone. I jumped a few inches back to get space but I saw that Monjoume's posse was here as well, all of them had their knives and guns too. I giggled nervously and stepped back, Kuriboh followed me. I looked to the dog and clicked my tongue, he understood and started to run back to Mr. Moto's house, while I stayed and started a conversation with the bully.

"H-hey there, you scared me Monjoume. Well nice timing I guess, since there's still half an hour before school starts."

He growled, "Yeah, guess I have the best timing in the world."

I gulped as he cracked his knuckles and cackled, his posse following. My hand started to shake as I quickly shoved it into my jacket pocket. The spring breeze was making me shiver, which Monjoume probably mistook as fear.

"Oh is the freak scared? I thought you would put up a fight this time." He smirked as I shivered again.

"I haven't put up a fight since the second grade Monjoume, you really expect me to now?" I watched the ground, hoping for Kuriboh to come back with Mr. Moto's husband.

Monjoume snorted, "Oh yeah, it's been that long? I still remember the first time I pummeled you to the ground."

I laughed at that, "Yeah, good times, I had three broken ribs and a split lip. My dad was pretty pissed at you."

I heard Monjoume go silent for a while, "I came here to pummel your face not talk about dead people."

My heart ached at those words, "You usually don't talk this long. All I hear nowadays are your grunting sounds as you hit me; it's nice to know you can speak like a human being."

That's when Monjoume growled and charged at me with his brass knuckles and metal pipe. I shut my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. I cautiously opened my tired eyes and saw what I believed was an angel, my guardian angel.

"You really shouldn't hit people right before school; you could get blood on your clothes." His voice was like music, I felt myself drawn into it.

Monjoume grunted, "Oh yeah? Who the fuck are you, Newby?"

I closed my eyes again as my body continued to shake. I heard the boy's comeback and held back a chuckle, that's when I heard Mr. Moto's husband come and yell at Monjoume. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Hey Judai, did I get here in time?" Old Man Seto asked; I still didn't open my eyes.

"Is he okay?" I heard someone say, it was the musical voice from before; maybe my guardian angel really exists.

"Yeah I think he's good, thanks for defending him back there. Judai open your eyes, I'm getting too old to come to your rescue every time this happens you know." My lips twitched into a sad smile at his words.

"I know, thank you though. I should probably defend myself next time." I heard the old man laugh.

"You've been saying that for years Judai, grow a backbone or just be witty with your comebacks." I giggled; this is the same conversation we've had for many years.

"Hey, open your eyes and see your savior kid, he looks like the only nice kid in this neighborhood." My smile died along with my laugh; I was too scared to open them.

I heard whispering in the darkness and then arms wrapped around my shoulders; strong, warm arms. I tensed up at first but soon found myself relaxing, his body was so warm. I opened my eyes reluctantly and found myself face to chest; I gulped as I looked up.

**Sorry if it's bad. I haven't written a story in what? 5 months? I plan on writing more now that I'm out of school though and I got a whole lot of ideas. Please let me know what I can do to make it better, ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh. My. God.

I couldn't believe someone so beautiful would come to my rescue. All I could see was smooth, porcelain skin and the most beautiful emerald eyes I've ever laid my eyes on. He looked down at me with a soft smile and a dazed look, and we just stood and stared. His arms were around my waist and my hands unconsciously went to his chest, gosh was it strong and tight. I could feel the muscles constricting and relaxing under his plaid teal shirt. Mr. Moto clicked his tongue but I didn't realize what was happening until I was being pushed into my guardian angel by Kuriboh's large head. He just smiled and held me closer when I jumped and started to shake again, darn am I pathetic or what? But then he did probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever done to me; he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You're okay now, no one's gonna hurt you while I'm here."

I shuddered as his warm breath blew down the back of my neck and behind my ear. My face was probably pretty red too since he chuckled again, and wow was that laugh musical. He pulled away a bit and smiled softly, "What's your name_ Bella_?"

Confusion was the first thing I felt, which probably showed on my face since he went to apologize for the endearment. Then I realized what he had just called me, "You think I'm beautiful?"

It was only a whisper, I'm surprised he heard it, but he just looked at me in shock. His arms tightened around my waist and he smiled warmly, "You're the most beautiful person I see in this neighborhood."

Mr. Moto eyed him carefully before giving me an approving gesture and leaving, that made me giggle a bit. Wait, what time is it? I looked at my watch and saw I had ten minutes to get to school. Great, and the school's at least fifteen minutes away. I pulled away and bowed, "Thank you for helping me but I'm gonna be late for school so I have to go."

He just sighed, "Well alright then, wait do you go to Summerville High School?"

Shocked was the least I felt. I looked up to him shyly, "Um, yes."

"That's fantastic. I just transferred there from England. We should probably get there soon, would you like a ride there?" I tilted my head in slight confusion.

His musical laugh came out again as he slipped his hand into mine and led me to a gorgeous BMW M1 with a rare blue paint job. I felt my knees go weak as he led me to the passenger seat and helped me in with my backpack in the trunk. Then he walked over to the other side and climbed in. When he started it up I felt the car vibrate like a purring kitten throughout my whole body, and then we drove to school. Throughout the drive I was stunned, an incredibly handsome guy saved me from being beaten to a pulp, called me beautiful and is now driving me to school, oh wow. I looked over at him and saw him smiling softly at me from the corner of his eye, gosh he was gorgeous. I nervously smiled back and remembered something, "We never got each other's names."

That laugh erupted from his smooth, strong neck as he turned into the parking lot of the school. He looked over at me and ruffled my hair, "My name is Johan Anderson, but call me Johan."

I smiled softly and looked at his amazing eyes as he put the car in park and settled into the car seat, "Johan, that's a nice name."

His hand reached out and stroked my cheek, "What's yours? If you don't tell me I'll just have to call you _Bella_."

I giggled a little bit, oh that was indeed tempting, but it'd be better if he knew my name. His hand continued to stroke my cheek and I kind of leaned into it as I whispered, "Judai, just Judai."

The stroking stopped and I opened my eyes, did I close them? I looked up to his face as he had an expression of sadness and confusion, "Why just Judai?"

I sunk into the seat as I pouted and my eyes began to sting, "My parents were in the military, they were dispatched to an outpost in Afghanistan. It was raided and they were killed to make an example. No one told me until my birthday."

The car was dead silent as I looked down and tears started to fall down my face. Johan slipped over the stick shift and pushed me against the door. I looked up at him in confusion, what was he doing? It all made sense though when he hugged me tightly and started to rock me gently. Okay I tried to hold it in, I really did, but it reminded me of my mom and I broke down and cried into his chest. He just continued to rock me and tell me soothing words to help calm me down.

That whole time I felt that someone could finally free me from the hell of that empty house and all those people who hurt me, I knew it wouldn't happen though, who was I kidding? He'll get dragged into the image of a jock or something and will figure out I'm a freak and hurt me too, so I'll just burn this sensation into my brain so when I'm back in my closet I can feel this again. The feeling of being liked is a nice feeling to remember.

Once I calmed down we climbed out of the car and went to the office. They gave me a pass to class and asked me to show Johan around while I was heading there, well of course, anyway to get out of that class. So I agreed and started down the main hallway towards my locker, and his was literally right next to mine. The kid who had it before got expelled two weeks ago for having a gun and drugs in it, I was kind of the one that told on him so I hope I don't see him again. Johan opened it and put his stuff in it, he gave me his schedule so he didn't leave it in there so I put my stuff away too while I was waiting. When we were both done I showed him the main stuff; the cafeteria, the gym, the hallways he'll be using for the next three and a half years of his high school life. I looked at his schedule to see his classes and stopped in the hallway, Johan stopped too and looked down at me, "Is there something wrong?"

I exhaled slowly, "You have every class with me and you're sharing an art studio with me."

Johan just laughed again and grinned, "That's great then. I'll have an amazing person to talk to in each of my classes."

My chest tightened again, did he really mean that? I smiled at him and sighed, "Well might as well show you the studio before we go to class."

He gladly followed and smiled the whole time. Once we got there I unlocked the studio, handed him a spare key and turned on the lights. The place was filled with art supplies and art pieces, though not really good ones. Johan walked in and his mouth opened and his eyes got all wide and sparkley, what emotion was that? Amazement? That's not really possible though since there was nothing good there, although there was a paper mache tree that I made last year that I was pretty proud of. I watched as he touched my clay sculptures and looked at my paintings in, awe? He turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You're talented along with beautiful, marry me?"

I giggled and blushed as he laughed too. We stood there then and just smiled at each other; I yawned and pressed my head against his chest though. Johan chuckled and leaned his head against mine; then the bell rang and gave me a mini heart attack. I was shaking after I yelped, gosh I'm pathetic, but Johan just held me tighter and said soothing words to calm me down. How is he so good at that when we only met like an hour ago? This whole thing kind of freaks me out, how can it feel like we've known each other all our lives when we only met today? Is he really different from others? Will he save me from my hell? These are really stupid questions but there is just something different about Johan, what was it?

"We should probably get to class, Judai. Even though I'd love to do this all day I kind of want to meet some people and some teachers."

I sighed and pulled away, Johan gave me a weird look as I looked down at our schedules. I looked at the clock in the studio to see which period it was and that's when I realized, it was lunchtime. The slips of paper slipped from my hands as I heard rapid footsteps coming towards us. Johan looked utterly confused until the door slammed open; it was Manjoume and his posse. They smirked and sneered at me as Manjoume laughed, "You can't hide from us all day you piece of shit."

I whimpered a little bit as I backed up, reaching out for anything that could help me defend myself. Johan surprised me, again, when he came and stood in front of me. I saw his shoulders all tense and his hands were fists now. Manjoume laughed, "So you're the new kid, huh? You seem like you play football."

Johan chuckled, "I play water polo you dumbbutt."

I giggled nervously at his comeback, before I touched his back and he turned to me. My whole body was shaking and even my voice shook as I whispered, "G-go get Ms. Anzu. She's the art teacher three doors down."

His arms were around me so fast I did even know what happened in those three seconds, "I will never leave you Judai, I don't know why, but I want to protect you as much as I can."

Manjoume scoffed and looked at my painting, the one painting I love. He smirked as he picked it up and I screamed at him, leaving Johan's arms I ran to the taller boy and reached for the painting, but being short doesn't help concur stuff like this. Johan watched in shock as I screamed at Manjoume to give it back, that was until he saw the painting.

It was a painting of two people, close up shoulder to head shot, almost like a photo. The painting had two people in army uniform, one was male while the other was female, and they were smiling softly. Johan gasped quietly before he yelled, "Give it back Manjoume, don't you know who that painting is of?!"

I looked back at Johan but when I looked back at Manjoume I was punched in the face, throwing me back to the ground and hitting my head on the linoleum floor. Everything went blurry and started to sway, stars even started to come into my vision. My voice wouldn't leave my throat though so I could call to anyone, but I actually didn't have to. Johan was right there in a matter of minutes as one of the teachers came in, probably hearing us scream, she looked from me and Johan to Manjoume who was getting ready to rip the painting in half. I was crying, I think, and the teacher saw the painting and knew how important it was. Now Ms. Anzu has always been a tough woman, but she goes crazy when it involves art.

"Jun Manjoume! How dare you touch something precious in here! You don't even belong in here! And did you hurt Judai?! Again?! That's it, I'm calling your parents and giving you two referrals!" She blew up like a firework.

Johan was distracted by watching them go at it so when I grabbed his shirt and started to shake really bad his attention came back to me, which made me a little happy, I don't know why though. He wrapped his arms under my back and legs and lifted me up. I didn't have the strength to lift my head up, or do anything for that matter, so my head was peacefully resting on his shoulder while I continued to cry from the pain. I heard Johan tell Ms. Anzu something, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Before I knew it though I was in the nurse's office waiting for an ambulance as Nurse Mizaki paid attention to my face. Johan was holding my hand tightly, at least I think it was him, and the nurse kept telling him to leave and go to class. I chuckled as all I heard as a response was, "No."

When the ambulance came people tell me that Johan personally carried me to the stretcher, and that he rode in the ambulance never letting go of my hand. I doubt it greatly but I do remember a hand and cologne that smelled amazing. However, Johan was in my hospital room holding my hand when I woke up. I tried to talk but it hurt my throat, so I tightened my hands as pain shot up and down my neck. Johan looked up and saw that I was in pain so he called one of the nurses, and when they got done checking on me they told Johan, "You do know that family are the only ones allowed in here right now."

"I'm his boyfriend, please just let me stay, he doesn't have any parents."

The nurse seemed to accept that answer and told him my condition, which wasn't all that bad.

"He has a moderate concussion that borders on severe, but he'll be fine. We'll keep him here overnight to make sure there hasn't been any internal damage. His voice box was slightly damaged though, but give it a week of no talking and he'll get his voice back too. He's already started to heal at an extremely fast rate so it could be sooner than that."

Johan thanked her and before he came back to me the nurse asked, "If he doesn't have any parents, then who is he living with?"

I gulped, which was painful, and Johan looked at me and saw I was awake. He also saw the tears building up in my eyes and he saddened, "He lives alone, nobody is there to take care of him."

The nurse didn't really like that answer, "Then is it okay if he comes and lives with you for a little bit? He can't be alone and someone needs to take care of him. We noticed he's under-weight so he needs to be able to eat a lot."

Johan smiled, "Yeah, I'll tell my Aunt that we'll be having a guest."

That was when I fell asleep again, what did he mean by that? Am I actually gonna be living with him? I won't be alone anymore? I felt something soft and velvety press against my forehead before I fell into a deeper sleep, is this Johan gonna save me from my hell?

**Woo-hoo! I finally have time to write again so I started with this, I'll be going and updating all my stories as soon as I can before I possibly start a new story. I've been working on some original work so when/if I put it up can you guys tell me what you think? Thanks guys for being patient with me.**


End file.
